


The guest

by stag_hag83



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5226821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stag_hag83/pseuds/stag_hag83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal gives Will an extremely warm welcome....</p>
            </blockquote>





	The guest

Hannibal knocks on the door of the guest bedroom. There is silence. After his release from the hospital Will is still shaky. Jack put Hannibal in charge of his care. Hannibal turns away, padding in socks back to his own room. He hears the click of the door behind him. A disheveled Will stands rubbing his eyes in boxer briefs and a thin t-shirt.  “Hannibal?” Says will, confused at his knock.  “I was just checking on you will. Jack is worried, as am I. Your fever was very high. You’re still weak”. Will sighs and scratches his head. 

“I’m not a child.” He challenges. As he says this a kind of fog envelopes his mind. His knees begin to give out, and Hannibal, quick and lithe, catches him before he hits the ground. He half carries Will to the large bed. “I…breathes will…I…” He runs out of breathe. “Don’t speak” soothes Hannibal. Will doesn’t fight him as Hannibal helps him into bed. 

Will grumbles and closes his eyes.‘He seems to be already asleep. Hannibal watches the younger man. He hesitates, just for a moment and leans down kissing him featherlight on the lips. Will’s eyes flutter open, and he says nothing. Hannibal kisses him again, slightly harder. Will doesn’t kiss him back, nor does he pull away.

Hannibal gently climbs on top of him, Will slightly adjusting his body under the bigger man. Hannibal pushes up the t-shirt and kisses Will’s Chest. He moves down Will’s body, licking and sucking. Will sighs loudly and begins to raise his hips. Hannibal slips the boxer briefs down. He frees Will and is captivated by the girth and length of the penis on such a slight man.

Will moves his hips, too lost in yearning to think.’ Hannibal waits no longer, licking the tip of Will’s cock. Will loses all control of his faculties and grabs Hannibal’s hair. He begins fucking his mouth with abandon. Hannibal, up to the task relaxes his throat, taking Will deeper. Will cries out as Hannibal swirls his tongue around the base of his cock, soft hairs tickling his nose.   
Will cums, yelling and squirming. Hannibal swallows, savoring Will’s taste. When he rises to his knees, Will sleeps peacefully, those extravagant lashes lying on his cheeks. Hannibal kisses each of his eyes and leaves the room silently.


End file.
